


SMSy

by panna_Holmes_Watson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Watson - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes (wspomniany), Pani Hudson (wspomniana), Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_Holmes_Watson/pseuds/panna_Holmes_Watson





	SMSy

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Nie bądź martwy. Proszę, nie bądź martwy.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Proszę, nie bądź martwy. Tylko dla mnie. Czy mógłbyś to zrobić? Proszę?  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Ten grób nie należy do Ciebie. Ja wiem, że Ty nadal żyjesz.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Nadal żyjesz?  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Dziś gapiłem się na twój fotel. Kiedy zamierzasz wrócić?  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Dzisiaj przyszedł do mnie Mycroft. Czy Ty widziałaś kiedykolwiek jak on płacze? Ja niestety tak.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Dziś założyłem twoją fioletową koszulę. Pachnie dokładnie tak jak Ty. Jeśli zamknę oczy i skoncentruję się wystarczająco to czuję, że tu jesteś.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Jesteś tam nadal?  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Pani Hudson wciąż ubiera się na czarno i nie chce tego zmienić.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Twoje skrzypce leżą zakurzone.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Pomyślałem, że może pójdę do Angelo. Będziesz tam?  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Dzisiejsze niebo przypomina kolor twoich oczu.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Wszyscy starają się wyciągnąć mnie z domu, ale ja im odmówiłem. Powiedziałem, że muszę tu zostać i czekać na Ciebie.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Chciałbym Cię znowu zobaczyć. Tylko ten jeden raz.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Czułem się zupełnie inaczej w twojej obecności.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Nie wracasz, prawda?  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Odłożyłem broń z powrotem do szuflady już po raz dziesiąty. Muszę wiedzieć, że żyjesz. Że wrócisz.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Nie mogę już dłużej tego znieść.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Myślę, że Cię kocham.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Kocham Cię.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Proszę Cię, wróć do mnie.  
JW

***

Drogi Sherlocku,  
Jeśli Ty nie wrócisz do mnie, ja przybędę do Ciebie.  
JW

 

~*~

 

John, przepraszam. Jestem tutaj. Wróciłem. John, wróciłem do Ciebie.  
SH

~~~

John...?  
SH


End file.
